Uncle Incredible
by Princess Peacock7
Summary: When Lucius comes over to babysit the Parr Kids he takes them out to have fun.
1. Roller Skating

Frozone doesn't get enough love. So I plan to change that. ︎︎

It was morning at the Parr Residence. Bob and Helen had to go to fight crime and left the kids with Lucius Best.

"You sure I can handle baby super freaky? Violet and Dash, I can handle, but baby super freaky. I don't think so." Lucius said to Bob and Helen.

"Calm down Lucius. Dash and Violet will help how to control Jack-Jack and his powers." Bob said.

"Don't worry Lucius." Dash said.

"Yeah. Edna made a indestructible device that helps us control Jack-Jack's powers. So chill out Lucius." Violet said holding Jack-Jack.

"Nice one Vi. Never heard that one before." Lucius said chuckling.

"We won't be home until later in the night. We love you, kids." Helen said as she stretched her arms and gave her kids a hug and a kiss goodbye.

"We love you, too, Mom." Violet and Dash said as they waved goodbye to their parents.

"So what kind of powers does the baby have?"

Violet brought out a list and said "Polymorphism (which bestows him the ability to assume a flamed form, a monster-like appearance, metal, water or smoke skin, and alter his size) Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Durability, Laser Vision, Wall-crawling, Intangibility, Teleportation, Molecular Vibration, Levitation, Telekinesis, Electromagnetism, Super Speed and Self-Duplication." Then she took a big breath and started coughing because that was a big list.

"You good, girl?" Lucius said.

Violet catch her breath and said "Yeah." Then, Jack-Jack teleported out of Violet's hands.

"What the?!!" Lucius said in surprise.

"Don't worry. We know what to do." Dash said and grabbed 3 cookies.

"What do we need cookies for?" Lucius asked in confusion as he got a cookie.

"This. Cookie! Cha Cha want a cookie? Num-num cookie?" Dash said.

"Num-num cookie! Cookie! Num-num cookie!" Violet said.

"Come on Lucius. Do the num-num cookie with us." Dash says.

"Num-Num cookie! Cha Cha want a num num cookie? Cookie?" Lucius said, and then, Jack-Jack appeared in Lucius' arms.

"Yay, Jack-Jack!" Violet and Dash said as Jack-Jack giggled and ate the cookie that Lucius had.

"You know, he's kinda cute once you get used to it." Lucius says.

"Now, what do we do?" Dash says.

"How about we go skating?"

Violet turned around and said "But, it's sunny."

"I mean roller skating."

"Alright!" The kids yelled. Later, they left the house to go roller skating. When they got to the rink, it was full of people roller skating. When they got their skates, Violet and Dash were a little bit scared because they haven't gone skating before.

"Hey it's cool. Just push, push, and glide." Lucius said and help them skate.

"Push, push, glide. Push, push, glide." Violet and Dash said over and over until they were skating around the rink.

"Hey, look at you, Parrs! You're skating!" Lucius said. Then, he came up to them and held their hands before they skated around the rink like pros.

Then, the manager of the rink said into a microphone, "Attention, skaters! We are having a dance party! The skaters or skater with the smoothest dance moves will win the dance off! Hit It!" Then, the DJ stared playing some music.

"We are so gonna win." Dash said.

"Can we, Lucius?" Violet said.

"I don't see why not."

When it was their turn, Violet, Dash, and Lucius started dancing to Water Me by Lizzo and had the most coolest dance moves.

**Water Me Lizzo **

_I am free, yeah yeah_

_Come water me, oh oh_

_Love you so, but if you don't_

_I have to leave, oh no_

_I am free, yeah yeah_

_Come water me, oh oh_

_Love you so, but if you don't_

_I have to leave, oh no_

_It's hot, I think I wanna kick off both of my socks_

_I can feel it boilin' up in this pot_

_A closed mouth don't get fed, is you hungry or not?_

_Like brr brr, operator_

_Caboose like, choo choo, bless my trainer_

_Thank God, thank God, thank God, I'm gettin' thicker_

_And I got 'em sweatin' in the middle of the winter_

_(Get up) I don't get dehydrated, I moisturize it daily_

_I am my inspiration, I am my inspiration_

_(Get up) But I love you, no limit, I need to know you in it_

_If you got time, let's spend it_

_I am free, yeah yeah_

_Come water me, oh oh_

_Love you so, but if you don't_

_I have to leave, oh no_

_I am free, yeah yeah_

_Come water me, oh oh_

_Love you so, but if you don't_

_I have to leave, oh no_

_I think I need a washrag, perspiratin'_

_Gimme that sweet tea, you think I'm playin'_

_I need it all night, no sleep_

_You can get it in the kitchen if you sweatin' out the sheets_

_Like brr brr, operator_

_You got me like, hee hee, Mike Jackson_

_Thank God, thank God, thank God, I'm gettin' thicker_

_And I can make you boil up, baby, let it simmer_

_(Get up) I don't get dehydrated, I moisturize it daily_

_I am my inspiration, I am my inspiration_

_(Get up) But I love you, no limit, I need to know you in it_

_If you got time, let's spend it_

_I am free, yeah yeah_

_Come water me, oh oh_

_Love you so, but if you don't_

_I have to leave, oh no_

_I am free, yeah yeah_

_Come water me, oh oh_

_Love you so, but if you don't_

_I have to leave, oh no_

_I'm so pretty and so ditty and these boys be after kitty_

_I just snap and pivot, uh huh, uh huh_

_I'm so pretty and so ditty and these boys be after kitty_

_I just snap and pivot, uh huh, uh huh_

_(Get up) I don't get dehydrated, I moisturize it daily_

_I am my inspiration, I am my inspiration_

_(Get up) But I love you, no limit, I need to know you in it_

_If you got time, let's spend it_

_I am free, yeah yeah_

_Come water me, oh oh_

_Love you so, but if you don't_

_I have to leave, oh no_

_I am free, yeah yeah_

_Come water me, oh oh_

_Love you so, but if you don't_

_I have to leave, oh no_

When the music was over, everyone was clapping for them. They had the best dance moves out of everyone in the rink.

When the manager came out again to announce the winners, he said, "And the winners are...Violet Parr, Dash Parr, and Lucius Best!!"

They got a big roaring of applause and they got trophies for each other, as well as a picture hung up on the wall saying "_The Best Dancers Of The Metroville Rink."_After the dance-off was over they had some pizza and soda.

"This was the best, and I mean **THE **best." Dash said.

"Thanks for taking us out, Lucius. Your the best." Violet said and high-fived Lucius.

"Well I am Lucius Best." Lucius joked.

They laughed it off and talked about their life and went skating some more, and when it was almost night, they went home. They all took showers, got into their pajamas, and watched some TV until it was bedtime.

"I had a lot of fun with you guys." Lucius said with a smile.

Violet and Dash yawned and said "So did we, Uncle Incredible.

"Uncle Incredible?" Lucius chuckled out.

"Well, you're a part of the Parr family." Dash said.

"And since your apart of the Parrs; your an incredible. Uncle Incredible." Violet said.

"Uncle Incredible. Has a nice tone to it."

"You mean an 'ice' tone to it." Dash said and he did the Frozone finger sign.

"Nice one, Parr."

Then Violet and Dash started yawning.

"Guess it's time for bedtime."

Before they could get up Bob and Helen came home.

"Hello. Is anyone here?" Bob said as he opened the door.

"We're here." Lucius said as he waved to Bob and Helen.

"How was your day?" Helen said.

Before Lucius could say anything, Violet and Dash were asleep on the couch.

"Let's just said it worn them out."

"Was it any trouble?" Helen said.

"No trouble. Just smooth ice."

"That's good. It's getting late you should be getting home Lucius. Goodnight." Helen said and gave him a hug.

"Night Lucius." Bob said as he and Lucius did a handshake.

Violet and Dash woke up and say "Goodnight, Uncle Incredible."

"Night kids." And Lucius went home.

"So how was your day with Uncle Incredible?" Helen say.

"It was amazing! I want to spend more time with Lucius from now on!" Dash said.

"Me too!" Violet said.

"That's good. But now it's time for you two to go to bed." Helen said with a smile before she and Bob took the two kids upstairs to their rooms.


	2. The Shivers

Chapter 1-The Shivers

It was a cold and windy autumn day and Lucius was playing with Jack-Jack until Violet and Dash came home shivering with red noses and faces.

"Hey. You don't two looks so good." Lucius said as he got up and put Jack-Jack in his playpen.

"Were Just c-cold Uncle L-Lucius." Violet said shivering.

"This is a case of the shivers."

"The s-shivers?" Dash says shivering. "What are they?"

"The shivers are something that happens when you get really cold. Trust me I 've got them a lot."

"W-well? H-how do you get rid of t-them?" Violet says.

"Well first off. Get into some warm clothes like your pajamas."

Violet and Dash were in their pajamas and still shivering when Lucius says "Next. You need some blankets to keep you warm." He wraps the two with some warm soft blankets.

"The last thing I do is drink something warm. Something like hot apple cider."

Then got them some hot apple cider. When they drunk some cider, they felt more warmed. Their face and noses turned back to normal and they stopped shivering and smiled.

"Well, how do you two feel?"

"We feel so much better!" Violet says.

"Thanks, Uncle Lucius!" Dash says.

"Glad I could help. And try to stay warm the next time you go out."

Violet and Dash looked at each other, smiled and said "Okay!"


	3. Cooking With Lucius Best

Chapter 2: Cooking with Lucius Best

"Welcome to another episode of Cooking with Lucius Best!" Lucius said wearing a chef jacket that you see on Hell's Kitchen and an apron.

"Now today I have two very special guests with me helping to cook! Welcome Violet and Dash Parr!" Lucius said as Violet and Dash came out with chef jackets and aprons.

"So what are we making today Uncle Lucius?" Violet said.

"We are going to make some Cookie Num Nums because we ran out of cookies from the jar."

"Alright!" Violet and Dash said hyping up the crowd.

"So what you'll need is

1 Cup Cold Butter, Cubed,

1 Cup Brown Sugar,

1 Cup Granulated Sugar,

2 Large Eggs,

2 tsp Pure Vanilla Extract,

2 3/4 Cups All Purpose Flour,

3 TBSP Cornstarch,

1 tsp Baking Powder,

1/2 tsp Baking Soda,

1/2 tsp Kosher Salt, and finally

1 Cup Mini Chocolate Ch1 Cup Semi-Sweet Chocolate Chunks." Lucius said.

"First we need to heat the oven to 400 degrees." Violet said. "But it's always important to have a grownup around you when you want to use the oven."

"Next we an electric mixing bowl and cream together butter, brown sugar and granulated sugar for 3 minutes on medium speed." Lucius said.

"Add in the eggs and vanilla and mix until well blended" Dash said as he cracked the eggs and put the vanilla in the mixer.

"Mix in flour, cornstarch, baking powder, baking soda and salt until almost incorporated." Lucius said.

"Then add in the mini chocolate chips and 1/2 cup chocolate chunks and finish mixing until the flour is just incorporated." Dash said took a mini chocolate from the bowl and started to eat them.

When Violet took the bowl from Dash she said "I'll take the chocolate from you." Which made Dash a little bit sad but since Violet was a big sister she gave him some chocolate like five pieces of chocolate. But enough to satisfy him.

"Next place 9 free standing baking papers onto a large baking sheet." Lucius said and got some baking papers.

"Measure out 1/2 cup of dough and place in the baking paper." Violet said as Lucius took some cookie dough out of the mixer.

"Now gently press down dough into the bottom of the paper." Lucius said as Violet and Dash gently pressed down on the cookie dough.

"Press in a couple of chocolate chunks to top of each dough round." Dash said as he took some chocolate chunks and pressed them into each dough round.

"Let them bake for 10 minutes or until lightly golden brown." Lucius said as he put the cookies in the oven and set a timer for 10 minutes.

10 Minutes Later: The timer has just rung and that meant it was time to bring the cookies out of the oven.

"Let them cool for 5 minutes on the baking sheet then transfer to a cooling rack." Lucius said.

"Five minutes have been up and the cookies are warm and they smell delicious."

Violet, Dash, and Lucius sniffed the cookies and said "Mmmmmmm."

Even the crowd went "Mmmmmm." when they smelled it as well and applauded for them.

"Now before we can eat them, we need a specialist who is great at eating cookies." Dash said.

"And who is that?" Lucius said.

"Our baby brother Jack-Jack!" Violet and Dash said.

"Everyone give a warm welcome to our little brother Jack-Jack!" Violet said as the crowd clapped and Helen came out with Jack-Jack in her arms and Violet took Jack-Jack into her arms as Helen left the stage.

"Jack-Jack. What do you think of our cookies?" Violet said as she gave a cookie to Jack-Jack.

As Jack-Jack bite into the cookie he started giggling and clapping his hands which made the crowd clap for them.

"I think that means he loves them!" Dash said.

"That's all for today's episode! Thank you everyone for tuning into Cooking with Lucius Best! This is Lucius Best!"

"Violet Parr!" Violet said.

"Dash Parr!" Dash said.

"With Jack-Jack Parr!" Dash and Violet said.

"Saying Goodnight!" Dash, Violet, and Lucius said as they waved goodbye as the crowd applauded for them one last time.

* * *

Short Note: I need some requests for Uncle Incredible. (Which no one will give any so why did I even bother to even ask for requests?)

Also I got the recipe for Jack-Jack's cookie num num at https/jack-jack-cookie-num-nums-recipe/

Happy Veterans Day!


	4. I Don’t Know What to Write

Short and sweet but I got nothing to write. This doesn't mean I don't have any inspiration it just means that I want to write but I just don't know what. Anytime I get bored I want to write but it never clicks into my mind. So basically I'm gonna need some help.

(This is not for Uncle Incredible or The Wilted Violet. This is for what I write in general.)

So yeah...help. Please?

(Also I'm posting this on Uncle Incredible is because fanfiction is being a bitch)


	5. No Voice Needed

Chapter 4: No Voice Needed

(Idea came from UltimateDisneyInfinityFan. Seriously his/her stories are heartwarming you gotta check them out.)

Violet and Dash got dropped off by Helen for a sleepover at Uncle Lucius' house. When Violet rung the doorbell Honey opened the door.

"Hi Honey!" Violet and Dash said.

"Hey kids." Honey said with a smile.

"Where's Uncle Lucius?" Dash said.

"He's in bed right now."

"What's wrong with him?" Violet said.

"He came down with a case of laryngitis."

"Can we visit him?" Dash said.

"Of course." Honey let them in. Violet and Dash put their sleeping bags down and went with Honey to see Lucius.

Honey opened the door and said "Lucius. You have visitors."

Lucius nodded as Violet and Dash came inside and Lucius opened his arms for a hug. Dash and Violet returned the hug.

"How bad is this laryngitis?" Violet asked.

"Pretty bad. He can't speak a word." Honey said as she came in with some tea.

"Man, that stinks. We can say that from experience, can't we, Violet?" Dash asked.

"Yeah." Violet said.

"Kids, I need you to look after Lucius while I run into town for some medicine." Honey said.

"You got it." Violet said with a thumbs-up before Honey left.

"All right, Uncle Lucius. Time for the experts to take over. We may not have lost our voice to laryngitis, but we know just how to deal with it." Violet said before she and Dash went out of the room and came back in white coats, hygiene masks, and stethoscopes on their necks.

"You must be the patient. I'm Doctor Violet, and this is my assistant, Doctor Dash. We're voice loss specialists and we'll be taking care of you today." Violet said.

"What seems to be the problem?" Doctor Dash asked. Lucius pointed to his throat.

"Ah, seems we have a lost voice. Does your throat hurt?" Doctor Dash asked. Lucius nodded.

"Doctor Violet, what seems to be the cause of this?" Doctor Dash asked.

"It would appear to be the dreaded laryngitis." Doctor Violet said before she raised her finger and said, "Doctor Dash, fetch me the remedy ingredients."

"Yes, Doctor Violet." Doctor Dash said before he rushed out and came back with lemon juice and honey, along with a cup.

Doctor Violet then mixed the two ingredients in the cup and took it to the microwave to be warmed up before she came back with it, along with a pencil and a notebook.

"With this combination of warm lemon juice and honey, you should hopefully be feeling better soon." Doctor Violet said as she handed it to Lucius and he drank it.

"How do you feel, sir?" Doctor Dash asked.

Lucius smiled and gave a thumbs-up.

"We prescribe a few more cups of that remedy, maybe mix a little vinegar in for more effectiveness. As for your way to get by, we recommend these." Doctor Violet said as she handed the notebook and pencil to him.

"If you have something to tell us, just write it down." Doctor Dash said.

Lucius smiled as he wrote something down.

"Thanks, kids. You guys make excellent medical professionals." Lucius had written.

"You're welcome, Uncle Lucius. Glad we could help out." Violet said.

"Let me tell you kids, I'm glad there's one thing I don't need my voice for." Lucius wrote.

"What's that?" Dash asked before Lucius wrote something else.

"To let you know how COOL I think you guys are." Lucius said before he extended his fists.

"Well, thanks, Uncle Lucius. You're not bad yourself." Violet said as she bumped a fist.

"Yeah, you're ICE cool yourself." Dash said as he bumped the other fist.

The two kids laughed while Lucius wrote, "OMG!!!"


	6. The Stress

Chapter 5-The Stress

Lucius was going up to see Violet when Bob came out of her room.

"What's wrong with Violet?" Lucius said in worry.

"She passed out during school. But I think she would like to see you now."

"Okay." Lucius said as Bob went downstairs and Lucius went inside to see Violet.

When Lucius went inside Violet had a ice pack on her head she was breathing heavy, she was wearing her pajamas and in bed.

"Hey V'" Lucius said.

Violet opened her eyes and said "Hey Uncle Lucius."

"I heard you passed out at school. Is this true?"

"Yeah. I did."

"How did you pass out?"

"I was stressed out."

"Stressed out? How?"

"Well. Since i'm a superhero now balancing my normal life with my super life is getting to me. And i'm not doing so great in my classes and I've been behind in all of them and if I failed this year I will get left back. Now...I don't know what to do. Maybe I should just...fail." Violet said as tears started falling down her face.

Lucius thought for a minute until he said "No. Your my goddaughter Violet and i'll always be there for you. No matter what happens I will help you pass your classes. I don't want you to fail. Tomorrow for sure I will help you with your schoolwork."

"Really?"

"Yes really. Now get some rest. Tomorrow me and you will be doing some school work."

"Okay. Thanks Uncle Lucius." Violet said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

———————————————————————

The Next Day

Lucius and Violet were in the living room doing school work.

"So what's the first you need help in?" Lucius said.

"Earth science. It's just hard." Violet said as she got her work out.

"Let me see." Lucius said as he helped her.

After an hour later they were done with earth science.

"Wow. We're done already. And it seems easier now." Violet said.

"It seems hard but once you take it one step at a time it gets easier." Lucius said.

"Okay."

"What's next?" Lucius said as he and Violet worked throughout the day until afternoon with Violet's work.

"We're done!" Violet said.

"Yep. And you what this calls for?"

"What?"

"Ice cream! I'm paying." Lucius said as he got the car keys.

"Yay!" Violet said excited.

After they got the ice cream it was evening Violet felt a bad headache and it wasn't from the ice cream.

"Lucius. My head hurts." Violet said as she started breathing fast and dropped to her knees.

"I don't think your just stressed out about school." Lucius said as he carried Violet to the couch.

"Have you been experiencing headaches during hero work?"

"Kinda. Yes." Violet said in pain.

"Maybe it's hero work that's stressing you out. Whenever I overwork myself it sends me stress."

"How do you get rid of stress?"

"Well I just do yoga."

"I don't like yoga. It hurts me after."

"Well I would light a candle."

"Let's try that." Violet said as she got a candle and matches. She lit the candle up and she felt a little bit relaxed.

Violet smelled the candle and said "Mmm. This candle smells so good."

"What does it smell like?"

"Vanilla. Lucius?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm thirsty."

"What do you want to drink?"

"Fruit punch. Please?"

"Okay."

Lucius got cups with some ice and put some fruit punch in for him and Violet.

"Here you go V.'" Lucius said and gave Violet a cup.

"Thanks." Violet said and drunk some juice.

"How do you feel now?"

"I little bit better."

"A little bit?"

"Okay my head still hurts like crazy."

"I have another remedy."

"What is it?"

Lucius got up and left for a while. When he came back he got some wind chimes.

"They always make me calm." Lucius said.

When Violet started to listen to the wind chimes she said "Yeah they are calm."

Lucius and Violet read some books and listen to the wind chimes until it was nighttime.

"Alright Violet its time for bed." Lucius said.

But Violet didn't respond back. She was asleep.

"I think the stress has gone." Lucius said and carried her to bed.

"Bob came in and said "Is Violet okay?"

"She's okay. She was stressed out but I think she's okay."

"What's near her window?"

"Its a wind chimer. It calmed her down."

"Thanks for everything Lucius. You are a great friend."

"Yeah. Thanks Lucius. Your a great uncle." Violet said sleepy.

"Your welcome goddaughter."

"Good night Lucius." Bob and Violet said.

"Good night." Lucius said and left.

"How do you feel now honey?"

"I feel good. But i'm tired." Violet said and yawned.

"Well then you should get some sleep."

"Okay Dad."

Bob kissed Violet on the forehead and said "Good night Violet."

"Good night Dad. I love you."

"I love you too."

Then Bob left her to sleep. And with the wind chimes on her window Violet could sleep peacfully without stress.


	7. The Hailstorm

Chapter 6-The Hail Storm

It was a cold and winters day. It snowed for a day and the next day it started hailing. It was getting heavier by the minute and Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack we're getting scared.

"W-when's the hail storm gonna s-stop Uncle L-lucius?" Dash asked scared.

"The weatherman said it's gonna stop by tomorrow." Lucius said.

"I w-wish tomorrow would come soon. It's getting heavier by the m-minute." Violet said as the hail started banging on the window scaring Dash, Jack-Jack, and Violet but Lucius hugged them.

"It's gonna be okay. When I was younger I was scared of hail storms as well."

"R-really?" Dash and Violet said.

"Yep. And my mother always told me that hail is white popcorn."

"White popcorn?" Violet said.

"Yeah. You know how when you microwave popcorn it makes the popping noise?" Lucius said as Violet and Dash nodded.

"Well think of it as white popcorn falling from the sky."

"Okay." Dash and Violet said as they listen to hail outside and thought of it as white popcorn.

"Your right it does sound like white popcorn." Violet said.

"It does." Then Dash's stomach to growl and he said "And speaking of popcorn I guess I want some popcorn."

"Me too." Violet said as Jack-Jack babbled meaning he want some popcorn as well.

"Okay. I'll make some." Lucius said and made some popcorn. When he came back with the popcorn they turned on the TV and watch some movies.

In The Night

Dash woke up to the sound of the hailstorm getting worse. When he thought of the hailstorm as white popcorn it didn't work. When he left his room to get Violet she was standing outside his door with Jack-Jack in her arms.

"Violet?"

"I can't sleep. The hailstorm woke me up and Jack-Jack. He teleported to my room and he was crying. It took me ten minutes to calm him down." Violet said as the wind of the hailstorm was getting worse and Jack-Jack started whining.

"Shh...shh. It's okay. Vi-Vi's here. Vi-Vi's here. We gotta go to Lucius."

"Yep." Dash said as he took Violet's hand and went to the guest room that Lucius was staying in.

"Lucius. Lucius. Wake up." Dash said as Lucius woke up.

"What's wrong kids?" Lucius said waking up.

"We can't sleep." Violet said.

"The hailstorm's getting worse." Dash said.

"And thinking of white popcorn isn't working anymore." Violet said.

"Hmm. Well another way my mom taught me was at night was hide under the covers and get it off my mind.

"We tired that." Dash said.

"And it didn't work." Violet said as the hailstorm was rapping on the window and Jack-Jack was about to start crying.

"Jack-Jack. It's okay. Calm down. The hailstorm won't hurt you. We gotta find a way to get him to sleep before he starts crying. And when he starts crying...it's not pretty."

"Well another way to wear ear plugs."

"Ear plugs?" Dash and Violet said.

"Yep. I have some. Here." Lucius said as he got some ear plugs and gave it to Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack.

"These work great!" Dash yelled out.

"I can't hear the hailstorm now!" Violet yelled out.

"Me neither!"

"That's great! Now you three better get to sleep!" Lucius yelled out.

"Goodnight Lucius!" Dash and Violet yelled out.

"Goodnight kids!" Lucius said and went to sleep.

The Next Day

The hailstorm stopped overnight and Dash was the first one awake. He got Jack-Jack and went to get Violet.

"Violet! The hailstorm stopped! The hailstorm stopped!"

"What?!" Violet yelled out. Then Dash realize that she still had her earplugs on so he took them out of her ear.

"Oh. That's better."

"The hailstorm stoped!" Dash said again.

"It did! Let's go get Lucius!" Violet said as she, Dash, and Jack-Jack went to get Lucius.

"Lucius! The hailstorm stopped! The hailstorm stopped!" Violet and Dash said waking up Lucius.

"I heard you kids."

"Can we go play in the snow?" Dash said.

"We can. After breakfast."

"Okay." Violet and Dash as Lucius made them breakfast. After breakfast Violet, Dash, Jack-Jack, and Lucius played in the snow for the whole day. And after playing in the snow they went inside and got some hot cocoa with marshmallows.

—————————————————————

Sorry for the late story for Uncle Incredible. I've had a low inspiration for writing stories but that doesn't mean i'm leaving. No. Nothing like that. I just need some story requests for Uncle Incredible or any other story. But please. No inappropriate stuff. Thank you.


	8. Self Conscious

Chapter 7-Self Conscious

It was another end of the school day and Dash came home happy while Violet came home with a hoodie on her head.

"Violet? Are you okay?" Lucius said.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"She's not fine." Dash said.

"Dash!" Violet said getting mad as Dash ran to his room.

"If Dash says your not fine your not fine."

"Maybe i'm feeling a little bit sad."

"Not a little bit. A lot."

"Okay. Okay. I'm not fine at all."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm ugly."

"What?" Lucius said confused.

"Mhm."

"Says who?"

"Every girl in my class. Besides one girl."

"Why would they think that?"

"Because it's true. I'm ugly and I know it."

"Come with me." Lucius said as he and Violet went upstairs to the bathroom.

"Now what do you see?"

"An ugly girl and a man."

"The man part is right but the ugly girl is wrong."

"It's true though."

Then Lucius took off her hoodie and said "Now what do you see?"

"Still an ugly girl."

"I see what's wrong with you."

"What's wrong with me?"

"You have self conscious."

"Self conscious?"

"Yep."

"I know. I had it before."

"Well. You can do something about it or stay like this."

"I rather be in my room with the lights off, covers closed, and crying myself to sleep."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Well still. I'm nothing but a hoe. Every girl who's not my friend calls me that. Even boys."

"Okay. Now that's too far. I'll be right back." Lucius said and left the house leaving Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack alone.

When Lucius came back he came into her room and said "Violet? Are still in here?" Then she groaned. When he took the blanket off her he saw her crying with a pillow. Then she put the blanket on her again.

"Violet. Sure someone called you a hoe but your okay. Your stronger than that."

She bursted out saying "No. It's not okay! I'm supposed to be a hero to the public but how am I supposed to be strong when i'm being called a hoe, ugly, and i'm self conscious? What does that make me? Nothing! There is nothing great about me!" Then she lied back down and she blew her nose into a tissue.

"That's it. It's time to start my plan." Then he turned on the lights and Violet covered her eyes with her hands.

"Come on Violet! It's time to get rid of your self conscious!" Then he brought out a dark blue puffy dress.

"Who's the dress for?"

"You."

"Really?"

"Yep. Try it on."

"O-okay." Then she went to the bathroom to try it on. When she came out she looked beautiful. It went down to her legs that you couldn't see her legs and it was puffy with jewels on it.

"What do you think?"

"I like it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Although my arms are cold."

"That's why I got this." Then he brought out gloves that are the same color as the dress.

"Thanks." Then she wore the gloves.

"How do you feel now?"

"I feel better. Thanks."

"Your welcome now I have something else for you."

"What?"

When he opened the door it showed Bob, Helen, Dash, and Jack-Jack at the door.

"Mom! Dad! Dash! Jack-Jack!" Violet said and hugged them.

"You look beautiful!"

"Thanks."

"There's one more thing."

"What?" Then Lucius brought out a tiara with dark blue jewels. "Oh! It's so beautiful!" Then he brought the tiara to her head.

"Thank you!" Violet said and blushed.

"You welcome. I'm glad your feeling better."

"A lot!"

"Thanks Lucius!" Bob and Dash said.

"Your welcome. Goodnight Parrs."

"Goodnight Lucius." Everyone said as Lucius left.

"You look so cute in the dress." Bob said.

"I know."

"I guess he really did make you feel better."

"Well he is Lucius Best."

* * *

I'm sorry if this took so long. I had writers block and I still have writers block. This came in my head...So...Yeah.


	9. Wedding Anniversary

Chapter 8-The Anniversary

Today was the Anniversary of Honey and Lucius when they got married. Lucius wanted to the anniversary to be perfect. Luckily Dash and Violet we're here to help him and here for the anniversary.

Then the doorbell rung and Lucius answered it.

"Hey Lucius!" Dash and Violet said.

"Hey kids. Thanks for helping me getting ready for the anniversary."

"No problem.

"So what do you need help with?"

"I already got the balloons ready but I need to put them on ready."

"Okay. Where are the balloons?"

"In the closet." Then he opened the closet and showed light and dark blue balloons.

"That is a lot of balloons."

"Honey likes balloons."

"We'll get them ready." Then Violet and Dash got the balloons ready.

"Thanks kids."

"Your welcome."

"Where's Honey?" Violet said.

"Your parents are distracting her."

"Okay."

After setting up the house for the party guests like Voyd, Mirage, Tony, Kari, Winston, Evelyn, Edna, Rick Dicker, Helen, and Bob came to the party.

"Okay. Is everything ready?" Violet said.

"No! We don't have our dress and suits on!" Dash said.

"Oops!" Then Violet got the book bag and got a dark blue dress and suit and changed really fast before the guests came up."

"Okay. Now we're ready." Violet said as the door bell rung. Lucius opened the door and let the guests in. They were all wearing dark and blue dresses and suits. A while later Lucius got a phone call from Helen saying that their coming home.

"Okay. Honey's gonna be home soon. When she turns on the lights we says "happy anniversary."

When Helen, Honey, and Bob walked in Honey turned on the lights and everyone yelled out "Happy Anniversary Honey!"

She was in shock. But she managed to say "What's all this for?"

"Happy Anniversary Honey." Lucius said and kissed her on the lips."

"Oh Lucius. You set this up for me?"

"Not just me. Violet and Dash helped me as well."

"It's true." Dash said.

"We did though." Violet said.

Honey hugged them and said "Thank you."

"Now Honey do you remember when we first meet?"

"Yeah. And our first kiss?"

"Yep. And I did this to you?" Then Lucius got on one knee and brought out a ring.

"Do you remember this ring?" It was the same ring that Lucius proposed to her with.

"Yes. Yes I do." Honey said in tears. He put the ring on Honey and hugged him.

"I love you Honey."

"I love you too Lucius." Then she and Honey kissed on the lips and everyone clapped for them.

"Now let's get this anniversary party started!" Lucius said as the party got started. They are cake, watch some TV, had some drinks, had some fun, and when it was time for the slow dance some people partnered up and started dancing.

"You remember the wedding slow dance?" Lucius said.

"How could I forget?" Honey said.

"I don't know how I have a woman like you."

"Well. I'm lucky to have a man like you. Even if he's a superhero. But I love you for that."

"And I love you for you."

"Aww." Everyone said as Honey and Lucius blushed.

"I will always love you Honey." Lucius said and kissed her on the lips quickly.

"I will always love you too Lucius."


	10. The Winter Sniffles

Chapter 9-The Winter Sniffles

Lucius was relaxing in his home when he heard the door knocking.

When he opened the door he saw Helen and said "Hey Helen. What's up?"

"Hey Lucius." Helen said and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Violet and Dash."

"What about them?"

"Well you have to look for yourself." Then he saw Violet and Dash with blue noses and cheeks and shivering.

"What's wrong with them?"

"We just got a word from the doctor and they have the winter sniffles."

"The winter sniffles? I've had them before."

"So I thought you would help them feel better."

"Of course."

"Here are their book bags. It has their pajamas, toothbrushes, and anything they need."

"Okay."

"Bye kids. Oh I love you two." Helen said and hugged Dash and Violet. They couldn't say anything but just smile. Helen accepted the smile and left.

"Kids. How do you feel?"

"_Achoo!_" Violet said and sneezed out snow.

"Hmm. This is a case i've seen before."

"W-what are the w-winter sniffles L-Lucius?"

"The winter sniffles is when you get so cold that you have a cold but different. Your so cold you start shivering. Your temperature is below body temperature. But it's not hypothermia. Your cheeks and nose turn blue and you cough out minty breath that you can see it and sneeze out ice or snow."

"Well how do you get rid of them Lucius?"

"Well first of all you have to stay warm. Change into your pajamas and go into the guest room."

"Okay L-Lucius." Dash and Violet said as they changed into their pajamas.

"What's wrong with the Parr Kids?" Honey said as she came in.

"They have the winter sniffles."

"Oh. I remember having them as a little girl."

"Yeah me too."

"Do you want me to help you with them?"

Lucius sighed and said "Yeah. That would be helpful."

"Okay Lucius." Honey said and kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

"I love that woman." Lucius said.

"I love you too Lucius." Honey said from the other room.

After Violet and Dash changed into their pajamas they went to the guest room and tried to stay warm.

"Okay. So what I do to stay warm with electric blankets." Lucius said as Honey came in with electric blankets. She put them on the kids and turned them on.

"How do you kids feel now?" Honey said.

"_Achoo!_" Dash sneezed out ice.

"That's not a good sign." Lucius said as Violet coughed out that was blue and minty breath.

"Now what?" Honey said as she and Lucius started thinking.

Honey brought two thermometers and put them in Violet and Dash's mouth. After it beeps it shows a result that shocked Honey.

"Oh my stars."

"What?" Lucius said and Honey showed the temperatures. "Oh damn."

"W-what is it?" Dash said shivering.

"W-what are t-the t-t-t-temperatures?" Violet said shivering.

Honey and Lucius sighed and said together "It's...80.5." Violet and Dash had their mouths down.

"Yeah." Honey said and sighed.

"_Achoo!_" Dash and Violet sneezed out snow and ice.

"Oh dear." Honey said.

"Oh dear is right." Lucius said as he and Honey left the room.

"What do we do now?" Honey said.

"I don't know...it seems like i'm not the best uncle for the Parrs anymore."

"Oh Lucius. Sure your not the best uncle. But they love you. Your their godfather and you've had the Parr's back for years. Even when Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack were born. And they love you. And I love you. You got this. Your Lucius Best and i'm Honey Best and we can do this. If we just do this together we can make them feel better."

"Your right. We can do this." Lucius said and kissed Honey on the cheek. Lucius went back into the room and Honey went into the kitchen.

"Okay kids since you have the winter sniffles and you sneeze out ice and snow you'll have buckets to catch the snow and ice.

"_A-a!" _Violet said about to sneeze as Lucius got a bucket for her. "_Achoo!_" Then she sneeze into the bucket and not on herself.

"Bless you."

"Thanks Lucius." Then she blew her nose but it tucked into ice.

"Yikes." Lucius said as Dash coughed.

"Here have some cough drops." Then he brought out some cough drops and got him some cough drops.

"Thanks Lucius." Dash said as Honey came in with soups.

"And here some chicken soup with a hint of garlic."

When they both had the soup Violet said "This is delicious."

"Yeah. Thanks Honey."

"Your welcome kids."

For the next few days Honey and Lucius took care of Violet and Dash since they had the winter sniffles. And when Honey took their temperatures she and Lucius said "It's 97.8! Your feeling better!"

"Yay!" Violet and Dash yelled out. Then there was a knock on the door.

Lucius opened the door and Helen said in frantic "How are my babies?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Then he showed Violet and Dash standing with no blue nose or cheeks.

"Mom!" Violet and Dash said and hugged Helen.

"Oh. Violet! Dash! Your all better!" Helen said and kissed them on the forehead.

"Well. You have to thank Honey and Lucius." Violet said.

"And they're the best at taking care of us." Dash said.

"Thanks Honey. Thanks Lucius."

"Your very welcome!" Honey and Lucius said with a smile.

* * *

So I finally finished this chapter. Not the story. So here's something I have to talk about. I'm not feeling very well. I have a frog in my throat and i'm not in the hospital just it hurts so much. I croak up a lot But I'm not taking a break. Just need some rest.

From Princess Peacock7! XOXO


	11. Strep Throat

Chapter 10-Strep Throat

Lucius was at the Parr House with a mask over his mouth because Dash had a case of strep throat.

"Say Ahh Dash."

"Ahh." Dash said as Lucius brought a mini flashlight to his mouth. His throat was red with white spots in it.

"Yep it's strep throat alright. Your gonna have to rest your throat for a while."

"Okay Lucius."

"Well the good news is your the only one in the house who has strep throat." Then there was a knock on the door.

"Umm Lucius?" Helen said with a mouth mask coming in with Violet.

"Oh no her too?"

"Yep."

"Let's take a look." Then Lucius brought the flashlight to her mouth and she had strep throat as well.

"Sorry Violet. You have strep throat."

"I knew it." Violet said as she cleared her throat.

"it's fine. Just don't talk and you'll feel better." Violet nodded in agreement.

"This is gonna be tough." Lucius said to himself.

"What did you say?" Violet said raspy.

"Nothing. I'm thinking what I should give you for your throat."

"Oh. Well mom says that we can't have spicy food or orange juice."

"Okay. But you guys should gargle with salt with warm water." Then Lucius took Violet and Dash to the bathroom to gargle with salt water.

After they gargle with salt water Lucius said "How do you feel?"

"Salty. But it helps a little bit." Dash says and coughed into his elbow.

"Okay. Well wash your hands and meet in Violet's room." Lucius said as Violet and Dash washed their hands and went to Violet's room.

They sat on Violet's bed for a while before Lucius came in with something that looked like a small tank filled with water. He turned it on and it released sort of a mist-like fog into the room that, when they breathed it, made their throats feel a little better.

"And that's not all. Hope you kids are hungry." Lucius said as Honey brought in a plate of mashed potatoes with a couple off popsicles for dessert. The kids got brightened up at seeing what was to eat. The foods soothed their throats a bit.

"Now, like I said, you shouldn't talk too much in order to ease your throats. Instead, try this." Lucius said as he handed them some whiteboards and easy erase markers. They looked at him in a puzzled manner.

"If you have something you want to say, just write it down here." Lucius said.

Dash and Violet smiled before they wrote something down.

"You're the best, Uncle Lucius." Violet said.

"Yeah, you're the coolest. Pun completely intended." Dash said.

"Well I love you guys and your my godchildren."

"We love you too Lucius!" Violet and Dash wrote down as they gave Lucius their signature Parr hugs.

Later that night Lucius, Violet, and Dash were playing pirates.

"Yarr! Walk the plank you scurvy scrubs!" Lucius said.

"Argh!" Violet and Dash said even though they had strep throat. Dash was on the edge on the bed and he grabbed Violet by the hand trying to hold on but Violet held onto Lucius but it couldn't work and they all fell off the bed into a mountain of pillows and started laughing and coughing at the same time.

Honey came in and said "Well. It looks like you guys are having fun."

"Yep." Lucius said and got up.

"Well. It's getting late and we should get home."

"Okay. Goodnight kids."

"Goodnight Lucius!" Violet and Dash said as Honey and Lucius left. The next few days Honey and Lucius came over and took care of Violet and Dash. When Violet and Dash didn't have strep throat anymore they decided to see Lucius and Honey.

When they rung the doorbell Honey opened the door with her bathrobe on with a tissue.

"Honey. Are you okay?" Violet said.

Honey coughed and said "No. Me and Lucius caught strep throat from you kids."

"Oh sorry." Dash said.

"It's okay. You can come in if you want." Violet and Dash came in as they saw Lucius sitting in the couch in his pajamas.

"We're so sorry that you caught strep throat from us." Violet said.

"It's okay. Hey. At least you guys are here to take care of us."

"True." Violet and Dash said as Honey nodded.


	12. Dash Gets The Blues

Chapter 11-Dash Gets The Blues

This chapter is for you UltimateDisneyInfinityFan

Lucius was coming upstairs to see Dash when he heard crying from his room. When he opened the door he saw Dash crying with his hands on his face while Bob was patting his back.

"What's wrong Dash?"

"He has a case of the blues."

"The blues huh?"

"Mhm." Dash said in tears.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. But you know him better."

"Don't worry Bob i'll take care of him."

"Thanks Lucius. You a real one. I'm gonna check up on Violet."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah. She pulled her back out in fighting crime."

"Ouch. Tell her I said feel better."

"Will do." Bob said and left the room.

"Hey Speedo. What's the matter?" Lucius said and sat on the bed with Dash.

"I'm fine Lucius." Dash said and sniffled.

"No your not. You got a case of the blues and I know it." Lucius said as Dash looked up at him. "Do you want to tell me?"

"It's a secret. Only Violet knows."

"Do you want me to get her?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Lucius got up and went into Violet's room.

"Hey Vi." Lucius said coming in.

"Hey Lucius." Violet said and pushed herself up and hissed in pain.

"How's your back?"

"Painful."

"Well feel better."

"Thanks."

"Do you know why Dash is crying?"

She sighed and said "Yep."

"What happened?"

"Well it started after school at Dash's school. I was picking him up with our bikes."

Flashback Transition

The bell just rung for the school day is over and Dash was happy when he saw Violet with their bikes and in his basket he saw a present in there.

"Violet!" Dash said and hugged her.

"Dash!" Violet said and hugged him back.

"What's the present for?"

"It's for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh look. A present for me." A boy said.

"No. Sam. It's not for you." Dash said and rolled his eyes.

"Obviously it's a gift for me." Sam said.

"Who's that's boy?"

"Samuel Galbaki. The richest boy in the fifth grade. No. The richest boy in the school. No the richest boy in elementary."

"He doesn't have a sister name Brittany right?"

"Brittany Galbaki."

"Huh. Rich sister rich brother. Spoiled at its finest." Violet said as Dash snickered. "Why don't you open your gift?"

"Thanks Vi!" When he opened his gift it was a brand new Nintendo Switch.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank You Violet Parr! I love you." Dash said and hugged her again.

"You are very welcome. And I love you too Dash."

"Yeah. Yeah. But give me my gift." Sam said.

"No. It's not your." Dash said.

"Give it to me Parr. And we won't have a problem."

"Listen here little boy. You didn't pay for it. He's not your father. We can both go home and won't have a problem." Violet said.

"Oh really? I guess you don't want to meet my sister."

"Oh I would." Sam whistled loudly and a limo came from the street. And out from the limo was Brittany Galbaki.

"You called little brother?"

"Yeah. The Parrs are bothering me."

"Ugh! Violet! What are you doing here?"

"Obviously defending my brother. Unlike you spoiling your brother."

"Oh!"

"Oh shut up!" Dash yelled out. "Your nothing but a prick Sam!"

"Oh i'm a prick!?" He took the switch out of Dash's hand and threw it to the street only for a car to hit it.

"Way to go little brother." Brittany said as she and Sam left into the limo."

"Dash are you okay?" Violet said as Dash started crying. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not you. It's the Galbakis. They are brats."

"Let's just go home." Violet said as she and Dash rode home on their bikes.

Flashback Transition

"And that's what happened. He's been crying nonstop ever since." Violet said and sighed.

"Oh wow. Yep. Those Galbakis are brats."

"Well how do I make him feel better?"

"In my opinion I think that you could get him a new switch. And to make him really happy take him out for ice cream."

"That's a good idea. Thanks Vi." Lucius said and hugged her.

"You are very welcome." Violet said and hugged him back as Lucius left her room to see Dash.

"Hey, Speedo." Lucius said.

"Hey, Uncle Lucius." Dash said.

"Hey, listen, Dash, Violet told me what happened. I know you feel bad about that Nintendo Switch. But, how about we go out for ice cream? Would that help you feel better?" Lucius asked.

Dash perked up a bit at hearing that, "Okay, it might just!" he said, smiling again.

Later, at an ice cream shop, Dash had a mint chocolate chip cone while Lucius had cookies and cream.

"Hey, you know what, I feel a lot better!" Dash said.

"Well, that's a good thing! But, I know something that might make you feel even better." Lucius said.

"What's that?" Dash asked.

Lucius took Dash to a nearby GameStop, and in order to surprise him, told him to check out some Pokemon and Animal Crossing stuff while he took care of something.

A few minutes later, while Dash was examining a figure of a Villager, Lucius called, "Hey, Dash, time to go!"

"Okay." Dash said before he followed him to the car.

"All right, Dash. Prepare yourself for a SURPRISE!" Lucius said as he showed him a brand new yellow Nintendo Switch. Dash just about jumped out of his seat.

"Woah! You rock, Uncle Lucius! You're totally cool! No pun intended." Dash said as he took the Switch and high-fived Lucius.

"Hey, that's just how I roll." Lucius said.

When they got home Violet was on the couch with Bob when the door opened.

"Hey. How are feeling now Dash?" Bob said.

"Better! Thanks to Lucius!" Dash says with a smile.

"Well he is the best." Violet says.

"By the way. Violet how did you pull your back out?"

"That's a story for another time."

"Okay. How are you going to be treated?"

"Dad's taking me to see Doctor Peters tomorrow. Just in case I didn't break anything."

"Alright. Just looking out for you."

"I'm okay. Really. Ow." Violet said in pain.

Dash hugged Lucius and said "Thanks for today Lucius. You are incredible."

"Well maybe I should change my name to Lucius Incredible." Violet, Dash, and Bob looked at him weird before they all started laughing.

——————————————————————

So I was thinking. Just a question. Do you want me to stop doing incredibles stories and just only do Uncle Incredible? Or should I stop doing Uncle Incredible and just do Incredibles stories? Or do both together? Or stop doing Fanfics?


	13. A Gift For Lucius

Chapter 12: A Gift For Lucius

Violet and Dash were in Violet's room thinking of a gift for Lucius Best.

"Are you thinking what i'm thinking?" Dash said.

"Mhm. Let's..."

"Make him a card!" Dash said.

"Make him a picture frame." Violet said.

"I want to do a card!" Dash said.

"Well I want to do a picture frame with us in it with Lucius!"

"If you don't want to do my way then I don't need you!"

"Fine! I don't need you either!"

"Fine!" Dash said.

"Fine!" Violet said.

"Fine!" They both said before they snarled at each other before Dash left the room slamming the door.

"Who does he think he is? Telling me to do it his way? I can do the picture frame by myself."

"If Violet doesn't want to do it my way then I can do it myself." Dash went to his to do his card. He brought all of the supplies he needs to decorate his card. A card, crayons, markers, stickers, and glitter.

With Violet she already planned how to make the picture frame. With paint, sequins, crayons, stickers, glue, and glitter.

Dash had already had a writing for him so he wrote it on. A paper so that way he could remember.

"Now. Onto decorating the card. Without the help of Violet." He tried to glue the glitter on but the glue wasn't coming out of the tube. He tried shaking it but it didn't work. When he squeezed it out it bursted all over his face. When he wasn't looking he fell on the glitter making him all glitter-fied.

With Violet she already had a picture of her, Dash, and Lucius when they went on a boardwalk and took pictures. Violet put the picture down.

"Decorating time. Without the help of that insect." Violet said as she started decorating the frame. Violet brought out some paint tubes but the paint didn't come out. And like Dash she squeezed it and it splatted on her face. She wiped the paint off her face and kept on decorating. The sticker were even harder. They kept sticking to her instead of the frame. Now the glitter was even tougher. She tried to get it but it went into the air and fell over her.

"I can't do this without Dash." Violet said.

"I can't do this without Violet." Dash said.

"I need to makeup!" Violet and Dash said as they went out of their rooms to make up.

Dash and Violet walked up to each other in the hallway.

"Hey, Dash, sorry I didn't agree with you." Violet said.

"Feeling's mutual." Dash said as they smiled and shook hands.

"But, I still want to do a card." Dash said.

"Well, in that case, I have an idea." Violet said.

They worked together for the next hour, making sure to do everything right with the paint, glitter, and anything else that went into making the perfect gift.

Later, they walked up to Lucius' door and knocked with glitter, paint, and glue cause it was hard to get rid of.

Lucius answered, "Hey, kids!"

"Hey, Uncle Lucius!" Violet said.

"We made you a gift." Dash said as he handed him a wrapped package. Lucius unwrapped it and saw an ice-blue frame that was like a case. Behind the glass at the front was a card decorated with glitter, marker, sequins and paint to look like ice or snowflakes. Lucius smiled at seeing it before he opened it and inside he saw the second page had a huge Frozone sticker with a message underneath it.

"A cool present for the world's Coolest Uncle! To our Incredible Uncle Lucius! Hope you love it, Dash and Violet."

The whole thing was surrounded by a blue border, with the other page having the picture of the three of them.

Lucius was smiling widely with tears.

"So, what do you think about it, Uncle Lucius?" Dash asked.

"Like it?" Violet asked.

"Like it? I LOVE it!" Lucius said with a thumbs-up.

Dash and Violet smiled as Lucius gave them a hug.


End file.
